


Arranged Marriage

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As a kid You're supposed to be smart and go to college and high school. But when you're family is Rich, It's a whole other story. You see, Her parents had sold her off to an Arranged Marriage! With a man she didnt know and who was 4 years older then her! She was only 16 but when you're age is just right, It really dosent matter anymore... { tbh, it has no fandom. anyways, its also on my Quotev soooooooo }





	1. Him

                When you’re 16, Rich family and No boyfriend, What would you expect you parents to do? Not to sell you off to some other family right? Or set you up with some random boy you don’t know to be your husband! Well, that’s what her parents did. Yup, They sold her off to a arranged marriage with some boy she didn't know. Her life was perfect right? Noooo not, Not really. She was only 16 and her arranged soon to be husband was 20! 4 yours apart!  
                How the hell was this going to work about between them? She currently she really didn't care! It was just the fact, How when your family was rich, Sell you off to some random person? Oh right. You see the only reason she was getting shipped off was because one night, Her parents went out and got drunk But, They used her college money to get drunk off of!  
                Yeah... They used her college funds. That's really the only reason her parents had for little old Y/n. It made her sad just to know her two parents, Who'd she thought were perfect, Could do such a thing... I mean they were rich for gods sake... But oh well right? She'd live through this... Marriage right? Well, She thought she would..."Y/N!!! Your future husband is here and He brought his family, To meet you!!" My mother, Adriana called up to me.  
                I growled quietly to myself and got up, Putting my hair up in a ponytail,"Coming!" I yelled back. I rolled my eyes and jogged down the stairs to the living room. "Mo-," My eyes widened when I saw my future husband and my parents talking to his parents like they were the bestest of friends. My mom turned around, Spotting me," Oh! This is my daughter Y/n, Susan," I cursed quietly under my breath.  
                My mother grabbed my hand and walked me over to Susan. "Nice to meet you, Y/n!" Susan said to me, Smiling. A fake smile, I could see it on her face. I knew something was up but I really couldn't place it, Well until I knew more about... Them. I just looked down at my shoes and said a tiny,"Hi," to her. "Now! Y/n, You've learned better from me! Look people in the eye, When you're talking to them understand?" My mother said, Irritating me.  
                I bite my lip and looked up at Susan," Hi!" I said, Smiling my famous fake smile. She looked at me with a hard glare before smiling too. My mother smiled and made me walk with her over to my future husband. I could only sigh and follow her with my head back down, Again. "Now, Y/n, Meet your Husband... Toby Elliot Rider!" I looked up at him, Connecting my E/C to one purple eye and one sky blue eye.  
                We stared at each other for what seemed like, A hour, But in our time was only for about a few minutes. I blushed and looked down," H-Hi," I stuttered out then cussed myself off mentally. I never stuttered because It always showed me as weak. "Looks like you're my wife...Ugh," I could practically hear him sneer with disgust. I cringed back and looked over to a wall. Looks like he didn't want to get married to little old me, At all...  
 His mother didn't say anything and it didn't seem like her mother gave a crap too," Now Y/n! Go pack some clothes for the trip home!" Her mother said to her smiling.  
                Y/n was confused," Home? I live here and why do I have to pack my bags?!?" She asked. All her mother did was smile," You're going to go live with them! You do need to be with your new husband to get to know him, Right Honey?" Her mother forced a smile on her face, Her eyes were fiery red now and that only meant, Y/n had only pissed her mom off more.  
                        Y/n bit her lip, With her head down and walked upstairs to her room to pack her bags. This was one reason why Y/n didn't like her mother at times. Her mom could be a real pain in the ass!  
                     Y/n only sighed and opened her room door, Going in and started packing her bags. She heard her door close and she thought it was her mom really," Mom! I don't wanna talk right now!!" She yelled, Biting her lip and turning around to face her supposed mother, But came face to face with Toby.  
                    Y/n blushed," O-Oh.." She said quietly, looking down. Toby glared at her and lit a cigarette," Ugh.. I already hate you and we just met! This is gonna be the worst marriage of my life, Especially with a 16 year old," He muttered, loud enough for Y/n to hear.  
                        Y/n snapped her head up at him," Its not my fucking fault!!" She growled out at him. Toby's eyes narrowed and he glared at her harsh," And its not my fucking fault your parents sold you out!" He said, Looking like he was ready to slap the shit out of her.  
              Y/n stepped back and she gulped. Why did she even try going up against him? Toby smirked," Now listen here... After we get married, You are Mine! You will not talk to any other dude, Look at any other dude or Submit to any other dude! Understand? You're mine and mine only," He growled put and Y/n nodded her head, Afraid of him now...  
                Toby smirked again and patted Y/n's cheek," Good girl.." . Y/n bit her lip and turned continuing to pack her bags. After about 5 or so minutes she was done packing and Toby had walked downstairs and outside, Lighting a cigarette.  
                Y/n's mom smiled and hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek,"Bye Hun! I'm going to miss my baby so much.." And after that Y/n went blank. She didn't hear whatever else her mom was saying. All she could think about was... How did this happen?  And to her of all people? She never asked for anything and never got what she wanted so, Why'd she deserve this?  
                        She grabbed her bags and slung them over her shoulders as Toby grabbed her hand, Rather harshly, and rushed her over to his mothers car. She looked back at her house, The one she grew up in, The one where she had mad all the wrong and right mistakes... The one she was going to miss.  
                        Toby rolled his eyes at Y/n's little... performance. He wasn't that nice, But he wasn't... to mean. As long as Y/n listened to him and did what he told her, When he told her, They wouldn't have a problem... Not a single problem.


	2. New Home

     Once I left the house with my new Husband and his mother, I signed and bit my lip. I was glad I brought my headphones and Mp3 player though. So, Maybe I wouldn’t be as lonely and sad as I thought I’d be. I walked behind Toby and got into the backseat as he opened the door for me. There was no point in saying Thank you because He'd probably ignore me.  
                        I sat in the seat by the window and held my head down, Plugging one earphone in. I sighed and played my favorite song of all time," Deathbed," By Bring Me the Horizon. Not a lot of people liked this song but I was one person that loved it. And apparently I wasn’t the only one who thought that. Toby had scooted closer to me and had took one of my earphones and plugged it into his ear. I shivered a bit and leaned my head against the window, looking out at all the trees passing by.  
                        I could not believe, I got married.... at the age of 16 too. I never asked for anything and never got what I want, so why did this happen to me? I bit my lip and changed it to “Immortals” By Fall out Boy as Deathbeds ended and I let myself drift out to ‘Wonderland’. “C’mon! Get the Fuck up!” I heard something, No, Somebody yelling at me. I jumped awake for a minute and blinked, holding my head. “Finally!” I heard Toby snap with an aggravated tone. I looked down and put my Mp3 player up and I get out of the car, grabbing my stuff too.  
                        Toby looked at before looking down at me holding my bags. I tilted my head to the side, Confused for a second before Toby grabbed my bags, slinging them over his shoulders and walking to his, Me now just noticing, Mansion. It was HUGE, and I mean huge. I gaped for a second before Toby called me over to him as his Mother drove off. I looked at her car as she drove off and walked over to Toby kind of slow.  
                        He stared at me for what seemed like hours and I stared at the ground. He sighed and grabbed my hand with his free hand and walked, kind of fast, to his house. As we reached his front door, I noticed how small it looked close up. I bit my lip and looked down at me and Toby holding hands. I hated to admit this but was Toby warming up to me? Like actually starting to like me? If he was then yippee for me but I couldn’t forget what he said back at MY home. “After we get married, you’re mine and nobody else’s”.  
                        I shuddered and closed my eyes for a second, hating that moment and scared for my life. Toby looked down at me and let go of my hand, Reaching into his pocket and taking out the keys to unlock the front door. I sat back and watched him with a little frown on my face. He quickly unlocked the door and ushered me in, before closing, locking and bolting the door. I made a face,” Why do you need to bolt the door?” I asked, kind of confused. I was a girl.  
                        A weak, puny girl to be exact. So, why do you need to bolt a door? He smirked, sadistically, “I have to make sure my prize possession wont escape my clutches~” He pretty much purred out, scaring the shit out of me.  
                        I shivered and stepped back a bit and he stepped forward, dropping my bags at the door. I gulped and stepped back and he stepped forward, once again. “You know… Playing this game never works out for the girl…” He said, smirking more and licking his lips. I was debating whether or not to run upstairs or keep walking backwards. Toby grinned and walked forward and I stepped backwards and back and back I went… To of course, I hit the wall. I cursed quietly under my breath. Toby smirked and laid one hand on each side of my head, bending down to my eye level. I gulped, this could not be good, at all.  
                Toby smirked more and licked his lips, looking Y/n up and down. His eyes lit up as he saw the twinkle of fear in her eyes. He loved making his pets scared of him! It filled him with power...Toby moved his head to Y/n's cheek and bit his lip. Something was strangely making him want to make this girl his! Claim her, love her, protect her and he had never felt this before and it made him sick!  
                        Usually, He'd use girls for their body then just leave them! Or force them to get the fuck out and leave him the fuck alone! But something was different about Y/n and it made him mad...He had never felt like this and he didn't like it...Or what people called it. He frowned a bit as Y/n flinched away from him and he sighed, Pulling away from her," Go unpack, Ill be in the kitchen," He muttered, walking away from her.   
                        He listened to Y/n's steps as she grabbed her things, rushing up the stairs. He should've told her where her room was but it didn't matter...He only had four rooms and he was pretty sure she could figure it out herself. He sighed again and lit up a cigarette. A dark cloud of smoke escaped behind his lips and he frowned slightly. Maybe he should have a slight change of heart towards Y/n...He could at least get to know her and not act so mean towards her.  
                        Y/n frowned slightly and set her things on her bed. She really hoped this was the room because she didn't want to unpack and end up repacking everything and moving somewhere else! She looked around and took in her settings. A balcony outside with a huge glass window leading out to it, A walk in closet with tons of dresses that were strangely her size, and a silver tiled bathroom. She sighed and bit her lip, sitting down in on her bed. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She was getting married to a 20 year old...Her eyes watered up and she sniffled, a few tears running down her face. "No..." She whimpered out, laying down, curling up in a circle. She sniffled more and blinked away some tears. "Why'd he act so...so different?" She muttered.


	3. oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LISTEN BRO- SOME NASTY SHIT IS COMING UP. not really but Toby jerks off sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo I WARNED YOU   

                      "HEY! Hurry up and take a bath! I'm hungry and you know how to cook right?"  
        Toby yelled up to Y/n as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. Sure, he knew how to cook too, he wasn't useless but he wanted to test out Y/n's skills...His mother had looked up everything to know about Y/n and her family before they actually decided to visit them and one of her many talents was cooking!  
                { Sorry if ya don't now how to cook! You do now! } Everything else? I decided to ignore for the moment! It wasn't really important at the time. Y/n sighed a little as she listened to Toby and she got up, grabbing some clothes as she headed to the bathroom. Hopefully there were towels inside. She shuffled nervously as she started the water, closing and locking the door behind her.  
                She didn't know if she could trust Toby just yet. Y/n was extremely petite { look at my French hoes. perfection at its best } and she couldn't exactly fight off an almost, 6 foot guy now could she? He'd easily overpower her so that's why she decided to take a look at all her plans and choose the easiest one! Plan A? Shut up and be a good girl and maybe...just maybe he wouldn't hurt her.   
                                                                                    ^ TIME SKIP FOR YOU GUYS^  
                Y/n stepped out of the bath, sighing in bliss as she wrapped a towel around herself. She felt clean and refreshed! Like she had just taken a dip in the waters from heaven...If that made any sense. She grabbed the clothes and put them on, making sure to clean herself up nice for Toby. Well...not for him but just so he wouldn't be mad at her style of clothing.           
                "Are you done yet?"  
        She squeaked a little, hearing Toby's voice on the other side of the door.  
                "You know, I have keys to every single door in this house. I could've easily unlocked this one...but you know what?"   
        She shook a little, hearing the jingle of some keys.  
                "I decided not to...Wanted to give you your own space...but next time you look a door...in MY house...You'll regret it, okay princess?"  
        Y/n whimpered quietly and he took that as a yes, as he leaned against the bathroom door.  
                "Now come on out so I can get a look at you..."  
        She gulped a little, unlocking and opening the door, as she held her head down, feeling a bit too naked, even with the dress on. She could feel his eyes on her, almost as if he was undressing her slowly.  
                "Heh...That's the dress I put in your closet isn't it?"  
        She nodded her head, slowly looking up at him. He had this huge, light blush across his cheeks and nose. He actually looked pretty...cute. He motioned for her to step out and she did, squeaking a bit as he put his hands on her waist, steering her towards the stairs.  
                "Now..."  
        He pressed himself against her, hoping she didn't feel his hardness.  
                 "You're good at cooking correct?"  
        Y/n nodded her head, a bit confused as to what was poking at her thighs.  
        Toby smirked and nuzzled Y/n's neck, nipping at it softly.                   
                "Good girl...We'll have a big feast for the two of us how about it?"  
        He tilted his head to the side, swaying back and forth, almost like he was dancing.  
        Y/n nodded again, moving with Toby.  
                "A-Ah...That sounds alright..."   
        Toby chuckled and let go of Y/n, stepping away from her as he did.  
                "Okay then! It's settled! All you have to do is go down the stairs and turn right. The kitchen isn't hard to miss,"  
        Y/n nodded again, stepping down the stairs.  
                "You...aren't coming with me?"  
        She asked, curious as to what he was going to do while she cooked. He shook his head, raising an eyebrow as he did so.  
                "Oh? Now you're worried about me Princess?"  
        He asked, leaning against her bedroom door.  
        Y/n blushed, turning around so she didn't face him and he couldn't see her big blush.                   
                "A-Ah...NO!"   
        She rolled her eyes, running down the stairs, trying to block out Toby's laugh. Toby bit his lip, looking inside Y/n's room before heading down the hallway to his. Yeah, he had some 'business' to take care of. He couldn't help himself! He got horny and turned on just like any other normal guy. And he was going to take care of it, one way or the other. He wasn't going to simply suffer as he watched Y/n cook. God, she smelt delicious and when she stood in front of him with the dress, HE, brought her, he felt so proud. And horny.  
        The dress showed off curves he didn't know she had. With her {plump/skinny/large/small, etc} chest and her {long/short/, etc} legs. God, she was everything he wanted in a girl. Especially her submissive nature towards him. Sure, she lashed out sometimes, but he loved a challenge. He opened his bedroom door, closing and locking it behind him. Now, he didn't want his Princess walking in on him, did he? He would love to see her face though... Toby sat on his bed, undoing his zipper.   
        He reached into his pants, past his boxer to wrap a hand around his length. He bit his lip as he pulled his hardness out, sighing a bit as the air hit his hardness. Toby couldn't believe he was already dripping with pre-cum. Never had a girl had this affect on him and he had been with MANY girls. Different types, different hair, different styles, different personalities. He had tried it all but Y/n seemed to have the most affect on him. He panted a little as he moved his hand up and down his length, rubbing his tip as he bit his lip, holding in a moan.  
        He didn't want to be too loud but he did want Y/n to hear. God, he was in such a hard position. He groaned softly, thinking of Y/n. How she would squirm and moan under him, calling out his name as he moved inside her. Toby assumed she would be tight. She was a virgin of course, so she had to be. Unless she...He chuckled softly at the thought of Y/n using her fingers to pleasure herself. He wondered if she had ever masturbated to porn or well, anything. He grew harder at the thought, which he didn't want.  
        He was trying to get off, remember? Not get harder. He willed himself to move his hand faster, groaning softly as he did. To be honest, it took him just a bit to get off and be done. He hated having to jerk off for long periods of time, it wasn't pleasurable to him. Sometimes, it even stressed him out if that made any sense. He let out a loud groan as he finished his work, biting his lip as some of the cum dripped on his carpet. He had just got it washed too.  
        He rolled his eyes, tucking himself back in and zipping up his pants. He'd clean it off later...Or get Y/n to do it. He wondered how'd she react to it. If she knew what it was, that it.  
                "T-Toby...Are you okay?"  
        He heard her sweet voice drift into the room. He chuckled and walked over to the door, opening it.  
                "Well, you're worried about me?"  
        He asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked down on her. She was so...tiny. Well, not tiny but he towered over her by a few feet or so. She blushed a little and shuffled around nervously, nodding her head.  
                "I...I just wanted to know..."  
        He smiled a little, a glint in his eyes.  
                "Well, in this case, I'm better now that you're here,"  
        Y/n sighs a little, blushing hard. She grabs his hand, rolling her eyes a little as thoughts flooded her head. He was doing something in that room. She didn't know what, but she could only make so many guesses about it. Toby let out a grunt, closing his door as he followed Y/n, who dragged him down the hallway, down the stairs and to the kitchen.  
                "H-Help me?"  
        She asked, a little nervous as she looked at the ground, still holding his hand. Toby chuckled and nuzzled Y/n's cheek, smirking.  
                "All you had to do was ask Princess,"  
        He pulled away from her, sastified as she blushed harder.  
                "Let's get going then! You can cook what I like and I'll cook what you like okay?"  
        Y/n nodded her head, going to fridge. Toby's smirk widened as he watched her.  
                                                Well, this was going to be fun.


End file.
